


Arrangement

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, F/M, Fake Marriage, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Peggy pretend to be married to please a client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangement

“Don, this is never going to work. Who’d ever believe that you and I are married?” Peggy asks. 

“The only reason the client is even speaking to us today is because he thought our proposal was from a husband and wife duo. He liked the ‘family atmosphere.’”

Don slips a wedding band onto her finger.

“You’re going to give me a reputation without the benefits of actually having been married.”

Don smiles ruefully.

“What benefits are you looking for, sweetheart?”

“Very funny.”

“It’ll be fine. We can ell him it happened in Vegas.”

“You owe me,” she says, finger pointed right at his chest.

“I know. Now smile, Mrs. Draper, they’re just about ready for us.”


End file.
